Will you forget me?
by Fourth Child of Destiny
Summary: After Naraku was destroyed,Inuyasha and Kikyo stole the jewel.Now,one year later,Kagome will claim back what's hers...with the help of the Lord of the Western Lands.SessxKag
1. Reflections

Hey again! Now usually I don't write stories like these (angst), but this idea has been floating in my head for a while and it's been an absolute hellhole trying to update The Legend of Kagome, so I FINALLY wrote the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I really don't own anything, so if you sue, I doubt you'll get much.  
  
I haven't decided if to name the story "Will you forget me?", "Paper Flowers", "Haunted", or "Return to me, Salvation". In the meantime, I'm calling it "Will you forget me?", but please vote for the title. Polls will be open until the fifth chapter.  
  
By the way, this story is entirely in Kagome's POV.  
  
Will you forget me?  
  
Chapter One: Reflections  
  
I released my arrow, and watched it fly towards Naraku. It hit him right in the chest and for a moment, Naraku's eyes went blank. Inuyasha, who was thrown onto the floor due to his wounds gasped and tried to stand up. I kneeled besides him and gently pushed him back onto the floor.  
  
We both watched in horror and utter amazement as Naraku was burned alive before our eyes. His palace began to vanish and Kagura along with Kanna, who was laying on the floor, dead, became ashes. It seemed the whole world was getting rid of a heavy burden.  
  
I cried. Just cried. Cried and cried, tears spilling like two rivers through my face. Miroku limped towards us, wincing in pain. He had been heavily poisoned by Naraku's bugs, while he had tried to suck in his void a demon that had attacked Sango. All for nothing. . .  
  
Yes, Sango was dead, though, it was easier to say it in my mind that aloud. As expected, Kohaku was there, still controlled by the shard. She had whispered words of comfort to his brother, they has hugged and cried together. But Sango had to kill him, and so she did. Actually, Sango killed Kohaku and Kohaku killed Sango at the same time. We hadn't had the time to give them a proper burial. But before she died, she had sworn loyalty to Kirara, who was now mine.  
  
But what most hurt was Shippou's death. The young kitsune had been caught off guard.  
  
Now, with two humans and a hanyou, our team was smaller than ever. Though, certainly not insignificant.  
  
So many memories, so many adventures. And Naraku had certainly not taken that away from us. We still had our hearts and our pride.  
  
Damn the jewel! Damn everything that has to do with it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sighed. Kaede had been shocked at the news. Six had left, four had arrived.  
  
"There child, all done."  
  
"Thank you, Kaede", I said, as I inspected the cuts at my arms for myself.  
  
"Naraku drained all of you to your limits. How did you pull it off?"  
  
I paused. How did we pull it off?  
  
"Determination and friendship.", I said. I looked at her and she smiled.  
  
"Very well, then. Call for Miroku. I need to inspect that void of his.", she trailed off.  
  
I sighed again, and left the hut.  
  
"Miroku, your turn."  
  
He just nodded and left.  
  
I looked around. Inuyasha. . . he hadn't shown up since the battle with Naraku. Of course, I already knew what was keeping him.  
  
A/N: C'mon, I'll give you three guesses!  
  
"Kikyo.", I whispered. The name was acid to my mouth.  
  
Yes, he was with HER. The miko that has captured his hear long, long ago. I had already figured out that I was indeed just a shard detector. I heard footsteps and I took my bow out.  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
To my disgust, it was Kikyo. But indeed, she was not alone.  
  
"Inuyasha?!"  
  
He came behind her, in his demon form. Red eyes and purple stripes beneath his eyes. I aimed.  
  
"Relax, darling. We're just here for the jewel. And if you resist," she nodded towards Inuyasha," I'm sure Inuyasha will find ways to convince you."  
  
"You filthy."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Kagome. Don't go swearing at me", she grinned and pretended to pout.  
  
I looked around, trying to spot an open space between the sea of soul collectors. Kikyo noticed.  
  
"Now, you're not thinking of escaping are you?" Inuyasha moved in closer to me.  
  
I ran. Just ran. I could hear Kikyo laughing her head off and Inuyasha racing after me. I panted and tried to regain my normal breathing, but it seemed almost impossible. Before long, Inuyasha had caught up on me. He tackled my legs and I feel in the floor. I kicked and screamed and wiggled my arms around, trying to pry him off of me. But it seemed impossible.  
  
"Stop moving, wench. I just want the jewel. . ."  
  
He ripped the hem of my shirt off and took the jewel. I screamed, trying to push his hands back. He just laughed at me, not his usual laughing, but an evil one. I whimpered on fright. I was scared. Scared and lost. His red eyes were the last thing I saw before I was thrown onto the dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I opened my eyes. I was Keade's hut. Figures. . .  
  
"Child, what happened to you?!" I could hear Kaede rushing towards me.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kikyo. . .Inuyasha wasn't himself,he was a demon and Kikyo, she stole the jewel!"  
  
I whimpered and held Kaede close, I allowed myself to cry for one last time. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One Year Later  
  
"Please, Kaede, tie my hair like Kikyo's!"  
  
"Alright, I'll show you."  
  
Kaede styled my hair, as I watched closely.  
  
No longer was I the innocent girl from the past, but a young woman. My eyes were cold, my heart was locked away, and my soul was in deep slumber. I had improved my aiming and Kaede had shown me how to be a healer. She had taught me how to posses living beings, to transfigurate objects, and much more. I was going into the world, going to help people in need, and get my revenge.  
  
"There, all done child."  
  
She looked at me and smiled.  
  
"It's uncanny how much you look like Kikyo, Kagome-Chan."  
  
"That's what I want."  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this? You could always stay here in the village with me."  
  
"Thank you, Kaede, but this is something I must do for myself."  
  
"I understand."  
  
I went outside, my chocolate eyes searching the background. The miko outfit Kaede had lent me whipped in the wind. I put on my sandals and mounted Kirara.  
  
"You will come back to visit, ne?"  
  
"Of course, Kaede! I'm not going away forever!"  
  
I motioned Kirara to leave and I made to travel into the nearest village that needed my help.  
  
I know it's really short, but it's just one-shot. Tell me if I should continue writing this story.  
  
~Fourth Child of Destiny~ 


	2. Appearances

OH MY GOD! Sorry, I posted the wrong chapter! I'm soooo embarrassed! I'm so sorry! :(  
  
I'm sorry for any confusion it might have caused!  
  
Well, by the looks of it, it seems you guys want this to continue. Then let's start the show with then second chapter of "Will you forget me?"!  
  
Hey, should I label this G or PG? It won't have any language until later, but nothing serious! Remember to pick the title! Polls will be open until the fifth chapter.  
  
Oh, by the way. I hate stories where Kagome kills everyone really easy and she's mega-powerful. Just so you know. . .  
  
Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine. And it never will be.  
  
On the last chapter. . .  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this? You could always stay here in the village with me."  
  
"Thank you, Kaede, but this is something I must do for myself."  
  
"I understand."  
  
I went outside, my chocolate eyes searching the background. The miko outfit Kaede had lent me whipped in the wind. I put on my sandals and mounted Kirara.  
  
"You will come back to visit, ne?"  
  
"Of course, Kaede! I'm not going away forever!"  
  
I motioned Kirara to leave and I made to travel into the nearest village that needed my help.  
  
"Will you forget me?" Kagome's Story  
  
Chapter Two: Appearances  
  
It had been two days since I left Kaede and still no sign of civilization. I had battled a group of mercenaries who wanted to have a good time with me. It hadn't been easy, though every time I hit one, more kept coming back. Kirara had helped a lot.  
  
I stroked Kirara on the head. The feline youkai had taken Sango's vow deeply. She didn't trust anyone but me, and she hadn't run away. I'd suppose that Kirara would have died of sorrow, but she didn't. And I'm glad. Apart from Kaede, she's the only friend I have left.  
  
Miroku had disappeared after Kikyo and Inuyasha stole the jewel. Without a word, he had vanished. I was too deep in my sorrow to notice his parting. But I'm sure he thought it was for the best.  
  
The weirdest part of this ordeal was that Miroku's void had stayed there. It hadn't disappeared. We'd all been baffled, since it wasn't supposed to be this way.  
  
I miss my home. I miss my family. . . Souta, Mama, Grandfather. But before we killed Naraku, I had told Mama Feudal Japan was my home.  
  
Flashback~  
  
"When will you be coming back, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Mama, I need to talk to you."  
  
Mama looked at me, puzzled.  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
"I need you to understand. . . Feudal Japan is my home now. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. Inside the well lies a world beyond anything you could ever imagine. The magic of it all! It's overwhelming! And it's where I fit in. Mama, you know Destiny chose me for this, and . . . I want to stay there."  
  
I sighed and waited for Mama to answer. She stared at me and looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"I've got one thing to say to you. . ."  
  
I hold my breath. There came the 'absolutely no's. . .  
  
"Will you come and visit me?"  
  
I almost fainted. She said yes?!  
  
"Thank you, mama! Thank you so much!"  
  
I showered her with kisses and hugs, all in the same, she was smiling like there was no tomorrow.  
  
End Flashback~  
  
But I'd lied. I didn't come and visit. There was never anytime between the practices and the healing jobs. But I still hoped that one day I'd get the courage to show up and scream; "Is anyone home?! I'm back!".  
  
I heard footsteps and looked back, startled. A young girl of about 10 approached me. I smiled as she mad her way to me. She had black hair tied into a ponytail at her right side of her head and warm brown eyes. She had an orange kimono on with yellow flowers that reminded me of sunshine on a cloudy day.  
  
"And who is this? Are you coming to warm up my gloomy day?"  
  
The girl giggled. "I'm Rin!"  
  
I smiled and took her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rin-chan. Now, what's a lovely young girl like yourself doing all alone in a place like this?"  
  
"She isn't alone."  
  
I almost jumped. A deep voice talked to me and I turned back. I met with The Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama." I bowed, not forgetting my manners. Messing with a tai- youkai was a baaad idea.  
  
"I see you have respect for this Sesshoumauru-sama. What is your name?"  
  
"Higurashi Midoriko Kagome, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"You're Inuyasha's companion, are you not?"  
  
At the sound of Inuyasha's name, I cringed. My fists tightened and my eyes narrowed to an stare.  
  
"I am no longer Inuyasha's shard detector. If you must know, I'm after him."  
  
He stared at me and smiled a sad smile.  
  
"Vengeance is such sweet sorrow. And why, may I ask, are you planning your revenge?"  
  
"Inuyasha took something from me. Something I want back. And I'm not resting until I have him in his deathbed."  
  
Sesshoumaru's gaze spaced out. An idea popped out of nowhere. I grinned.  
  
"How about we make a deal?"  
  
He looked at me, interested.  
  
"What kind of deal, miko?"  
  
"You help me get back at Inuyasha. I get what I want, and you get Tessaiga."  
  
"Sounds like an offer I can't refuse, huh?"  
  
He nodded and we shook hands. I thought of something.  
  
"How about we sweeten the pot a bit, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
He raised an interested eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Kouga, Lord of the Northern Lands, made a deal with me. If I was to retrieve the Shikon No Tama in a year, when it took three years with Inuaysha and two other companions, he would give me his lands."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at me, dumbfounded.  
  
"Hard to believe, isn't it? Then of course, he did have all that rum. . ."  
  
"The Shikon No Tama? Is that what this is all about?"  
  
"Yes. When Inuysha stole it, he was in his demon form. He took the jewel and whished to be a full demon. After that, I destroyed it into shards.  
  
He grinned. "All right then, Lady Midoriko. Go on about your business. I'll meet you two villages down. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
And with that, he was gone.  
  
Yes, I know, Sesshoumaru's all nice and stuff, but need I remind you this is PG? Anyway, there's chapter 2 for you. R&R!!!  
  
~Fourth Child of Destiny~ 


	3. Motives

WOW! Thirteen reviews! I'm so proud!  
  
OOOOOk, anyway, it seems there's a few doubts going around. Like, someone asked 'How did Kagome get the jewel if Inuyasha wished on it?' or something like that.  
  
Tessie-fanfic asks:  
  
How did Kagome get the jewel back after Inuyasha wished on it?  
  
In the second chapter Kagome says: "When Inuysha stole it, he was in his demon form. He took the jewel and whished to be a full demon. After that, I destroyed it into shards."  
  
Keep in mind, this is what Kagome suspects. We still don't know if Inuyasha got to make a wish. Did he wish to be a demon that can roam the lands or be a human and leave with Kikyo to hell? Did he even get to make a wish?  
  
All I'm supposed to say is that Kagome somehow managed to destroy the Shikon No tama a day after, so Inuyasha couldn't' make a wish.  
  
Some time before the gang killed Naraku, Inuyasha went to Kagome and promised her that he would always be with her. Yeah, what always happens in the show . . . but he really did mean it. Kagome confessed his love to Inuyasha and vise versa, and of course: Kagome took the necklace off (the one that she sits him with).  
  
So, after that, Kikyo came and tricked Inuyasha again. She turned him against Kagome and made him steal the jewel for her.  
  
Now, Kagome finds herself in a fix. She doesn't know if Inuyasha and Kikyo are in hell, or what happened to the jewel. All she knows is that she managed to break something out of the jewel: she doesn't' know if she broke half of it or all of it.  
  
During Kaede's training, Kagome found some shards; she's already collecting them when she meets Sesshoumaru.  
  
One month has passed since Kagome and Kouga made the deal. (In the second chapter Kagome says: "Kouga, Lord of the Northern Lands, made a deal with me. If I was to retrieve the Shikon No Tama in a year, when it took three years with Inuaysha and two other companions, he would give me his lands.")  
  
So, until now all we know is that Inuyasha stole the jewel, and the day after it got destroyed again. We don't know how much Kagome managed to destroy or if Inuysha got to make the wish. Also, Kagome can't feel Inuyasha or Kikyo. She doesn't know why, neither.  
  
Remember, when I say 'broke', I mean what she did in the beginning of the anime. She shatters it?  
  
Well, that's the whole perspective until now. Yes, I'll shut up.  
  
In the last chapter. . .  
  
At the sound of Inuyasha's name, I cringed. My fists tightened and my eyes narrowed to an stare.  
  
"I am no longer Inuyasha's shard detector. If you must know, I'm after him."  
  
He stared at me and smiled a sad smile.  
  
"Vengeance is such sweet sorrow. And why, may I ask, are you planning your revenge?"  
  
"Inuyasha took something from me. Something I want back. And I'm not resting until I have him in his deathbed."  
  
Sesshoumaru's gaze spaced out. An idea popped out of nowhere. I grinned.  
  
"How about we make a deal?"  
  
He looked at me, interested.  
  
"What kind of deal, miko?"  
  
"You help me get back at Inuyasha. I get what I want, and you get Tessaiga."  
  
"Sounds like an offer I can't refuse, huh?"  
  
He nodded and we shook hands. I thought of something.  
  
"How about we sweeten the pot a bit, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
He raised an interested eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Kouga, Lord of the Northern Lands, made a deal with me. If I was to retrieve the Shikon No Tama in a year, when it took three years with Inuaysha and two other companions, he would give me his lands."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at me, dumbfounded.  
  
"Hard to believe, isn't it? Then of course, he did have all that rum. . ."  
  
"The Shikon No Tama? Is that what this is all about?"  
  
"Yes. When Inuysha stole it, he was in his demon form. He took the jewel and whished to be a full demon. After that, I destroyed it into shards.  
  
He grinned. "All right then, Lady Midoriko. Go on about your business. I'll meet you two villages down. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
And with that, he was gone.  
  
"Will you forget me?"  
  
Chapter Three: Motives  
  
"Thank you so much, Lady Midoriko!"  
  
"Yes, thank you. How will we ever thank you for this?"  
  
I smiled and bowed. After my meeting with Sesshoumaru, I had come to the nearest village, Shingaito.  
  
A/n: Is that even Japanese?  
  
"Oh, no need. But there is a tinsy little favor. . ."  
  
"Oh, anything! After all, you did save our village!"  
  
"May I pray at your shrine?"  
  
"Yes, of course! Right this way!"  
  
I kneeled besides the three guardians.  
  
I prayed to the gods for strength, courage . . . and love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I waved back as I mounted Kirara and motioned her to go.  
  
I was riding for a while, when I saw one of Kikyo's Soul Collectors. I hid behind some bushes with Kirara and waited.  
  
But Kikyo did not come, However, the soul collector just stayed there . . . waiting for someone?  
  
It left as quickly as it came and I looked around. Surely, Inuyasha had left with Kikyo for hell . . . right?  
  
I shook the thought out of my head.  
  
"Now's not the time to be thinking about HIM."  
  
I climbed Kirara and we left.  
  
One thing that puzzled me was Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru's sword. The Sword of Life, they called it. And I got the impression I understood the meaning of it more than Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha did.  
  
Inuyasha, being a half-demon, needed protection. He also needed something that would hold his demon side back. Tesusaiga. . . a sword that can kill one hundred demons in one swing alone. The Sword of Destruction. . .  
  
A/n: Is Tesusaiga called The Sword of Destruction? Is it Tesusaiga or Tesaiga? In the anime it says Tesusaiga, but in English they call it Tesaiga. Does anyone know what the real name is?  
  
Sesshoumaru needed compassion towards humans. Therefore, his father left him Tenseiga, the Sword of Life. A sword that could save one hundred demons in one swing. . .  
  
Yet, Sesshoumaru wanted a more powerful sword. And Inuyasha couldn't tap into Tesusaiga's powers. Anyone who didn't know this could say that Tesusaiga should belong to Sesshoumaru.  
  
A/n: I got this from 'Tesusaiga and Tenseiga'. Have you seen the episode?  
  
Night had somehow crawled upon me. I settled in for the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the morning, I set course for Shentai, the village Sesshoumaru would meet me in. I had been summoned by the chief priest for a Spiritual Cleaning. The shrine had been inhabited by fox demons and I had a feeling this was going to be a hard, emotional blow. I still remember Shippou.  
  
I left for the village and did my job. Fox demons are tricky ones . . . they kept transforming furniture into exact replicas of themselves and in the end I met with a very curious fox named Kuruma. Thankfully, before I left Kaede, she had given me honeysuckle. Foxes love sweets and I was able to lure them out.  
  
That night, I was offered shelter, but I knew Sesshoumaru had to be waiting for me on the outskirts of the village.  
  
I was right. About half a mile from the village I met with a very cool- looking tai-youkai and a very ugly toad demon.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama", I bowed. He nodded in recognition.  
  
"Filthy humans!" the toad-demon complained. "Why, Sesshoumaru-sama? Why did you have to-"I took out my bow and aimed at his head. He shut his mouth and whimpered.  
  
"Look, you talking toad! If all you judge by is species, you won't live to see another day. Watch your mouth around me or you might find that my hand slips," I made gesturing move towards the bow, "and you end up without a head. Understood?"  
  
He bowed to me and asked for forgiveness.  
  
'If you can't beat them, join them', I thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up to me and dropped a bag to the floor. I opened it and found 5 shards. I looked up, beaming.  
  
"They were a gift from a friend." he said simply.  
  
I nodded and added them to the few I had collected. Thinks we're looking pretty well for me . . . for US.  
  
"I won't be able to do much for a while. I was called at my palace for a meeting with the Lords."  
  
"Ah, well. I need to speak to Kouga myself. Is there any way-"  
  
"-that you can stay at my palace?" Sesshoumaru finished my sentence.  
  
I nodded, nervously. He called for his assistant.  
  
"Jaken! Take my guest to the palace."  
  
"But, but Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Now buts, Jaken. And if I hear one complaint. . ."  
  
He shivered and bowed down, BEGGING for mercy.  
  
I rolled my eyes. What a faithful follower. . .  
  
A/n: Note the sarcasm!  
  
He approached me and looked into my eyes. I couldn't find myself looking anywhere else. His stare . . . the same eyes I had fallen in love with. . . Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were so different, yet so alike. They shared their father, but nothing else. While Inuyasha was an arrogant jerk. Sesshoumau was understanding. While Inuyasha was hot-headed, Sesshoumaru was cool- headed. Sure, he might hate humans. But he doesn't hate me. . .  
  
WHOA! Did I just think what I thought I thought? Could it be that I'm falling for Sesshoumaru? I . . . no! I can't! I fell in love once, and look where I ended. I made a promise not to fall in love again! But . . . I can't just . . . he wouldn't . . . leave me, would he?  
  
I broke our eye contact and blushed a crimson red. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, I'll be waiting in the palace for you."  
  
And with that, he was off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a while, I found some hot springs. I took my bath stuff out and after washing, sat and relaxed there. I remembered my favorite song.  
  
A/n: Keep in mind, I don't the whole song.  
  
'This is for you, Inuyasha . . .'  
  
"I'm so tired of being you, suppressed by all of my childish fears."  
  
"And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave."  
  
"'Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone."  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real."  
  
"There's just too much that time cannot erase."  
  
"You'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears, You'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. I'd held your hand through all of these years."  
  
"You used to captivate me, by your reseating mind."  
  
"Now, I'm mounted by the life you left behind."  
  
(I can't understand what she says this part, sorry!)  
  
"Your voice has chased away, all the sanity in me."  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real."  
  
"There's just too much that time cannot erase."  
  
"You'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears, You'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. I'd held your hand through all of these years."  
  
"I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though, you're still with me I been alone after all."  
  
"You'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears, You'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. I'd held your hand through all of these years."  
  
I cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Somewhere else . . . ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Will you bear my child?"  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
Slap!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Uhh, yeah I know. I really didn't understand her when she sang. I don't know the name of the song, but it's singed by Evanescence! So, IT'S NOT MINE!  
  
Well there's chapter three for you! Not much, but it's a start. R & R!!!! 


	4. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,  
  
This A/N is to apologize for the slowness of my updates. My uncle is having a liver surgery he might not survive. This is a tough time for my family and even tougher because he lives in New York, millions of miles away from us. I'm trying my best to supply you with new stories ( Amor Real and We Were Skating Punks), but also I've been forced to remove I'm Still Kag From The Block and Kagome: The Last Flower.  
  
I've decided to completely rewrite The Legend of Kagome: Tessaiga of Time and a 20-page chapter for Paradise City seems not negotiable. I am trying very hard to continue with Murder, She Wrote and Will You Forget Me? but I'm planning to remove both of them.  
  
Thank you for your time,  
  
The Author 


	5. Soul Encounter: InuYasha vs Kagome!

Omg! Thank you for all your support and reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated so far, but I've gotten new ideas for all my stories and I plan to continue all of them! I've decided to change the rating to PG-13, due to cursing and the fighting scene. So, on with the show! :D Ok,so "My Inmortal" was like WAAAAY off, but I didn't have the lyrics. Gomen-nasai! bows to readers Any questions about the fic, you can email me at or you can always include them in your reviews!  
  
Chapter Four- Soul Encounter: InuYasha vs. Kagome!  
  
I'd been walking along with Jaken for two days, and there'd been no sign of a village. We'd stopped for the night, and I had spotted Kikyo's Soul Collectors. "Wait here." I ordered Jaken, and before he could protest I had mounted Kirara in one graceful move and taken off. I saw a flash of blue light and motioned for Kirara to land. I saw HIM and my throat went dry.  
  
"Inuyasha . . ." I whispered. "How dare you come back and show your face!"  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry, I-"he began.  
  
"I am not Kagome." I said coldly. "I am not Kagome to you anymore. I am Midoriko Kagome, reincarnation to the legendary priestess, Lady Midoriko." I sent two comets of fire towards him, and he dodged the attack.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Claws of Blood!" Inuyasha cried out, attacking Kagome and making her lose her balance and fall off the mountain. "Kagome!" he screamed, and ran to the edge. She was holding on to a root that stuck out of the mountainside. Inuyasha tried to pull her up, but Kagome growled and pushed his hand away, causing her to slip further down the cliff.  
  
Kagome used her miko powers to send pink balls of light towards Inuyasha, knocking him off his feet. She climbed a bit, but he came back, his eyes red. "Bitch!" he hollered, his stomach had a deep gash. She growled again and with the agility that comes with years of training, jumped gracefully back to the top. She picked up her bow; it was right where she had dropped it. Kagome aimed a sacred arrow at his chest, but then felt something pierce her arm. Inuyasha took the opportunity to knock the bow out of her hands and ram into her. Her eyes were wide as Inuyasha pummeled her into the ground.  
  
"Kikyo . . ." she whispered softy, she was quickly slipping into darkness when she saw Sesshoumaru attack Inuyasha. Kikyo wasted no time, and aimed again at Sesshoumaru's chest but Kagome was already there. She kicked the bow away, and punched Kikyou to the ground. She took out her trusted sword, the DoreiYoukaiTokio, and held in at her throat. "Don't move, Inuyasha!" she screamed, and he stopped in dead tracks. Kikyo was scared, Kagome could sense it. "Move and she dies!" she held the sword tighter against her throat, and a tiny drop of blood ran down her neck.  
  
He lowered his head in defeat. "Tessusaiga . . . for the human." Sesshoumaru said calmly, watching his half-brother's expression. He was enraged. He growled, his fangs showing and threw the katana to the demon's feet. Sesshoumaru quickly picked it up, and Kagome let her hold on Kikyo down. Kikyo ran towards Inuyasha, and they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sesshoumaru examined it closely. "This is not Tessusaiga." He said, his anger growing.  
  
"Looks like Inuyasha tricked you, Sesshoumaru-Sama." Kagome replied, pulling her waist-length raven hair into a high ponytail. "I sensed something strange about the sword." She said, putting her sword back into its hilt. "Mikos have the power to duplicate objects. Only highly trained mikos can create the EXACT replica." She limped towards her bow and examined it. "It's broken." She sighed, and threw the now useless bow back onto the ground. "No Tessusaiga, but look at this." She grinned, as she showed Sesshoumaru a quarter of the jewel. He looked at her, amazed. "I had to get something from Kikyo." she replied. "She was human." he stated, and Kagome nodded. "They must have used the jewel to turn her into a human, Sesshoumaru-Sama. Then, of course, it could all be just a trick."  
  
"This Sesshoumaru will not be taken for a fool. He will pay dearly." Without warning, Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up bridal style and took off to his castle.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"Why did you come back, Sesshoumaru-Sama?" I asked, curious to know.  
  
"Your fire cat demon." He replied. "It seems she can talk to other demons. You were lucky I hadn't started my journey, or you would be dead."  
  
I looked away, knowing he was right. I could have been dead if it wasn't for him. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-Sama." I said quietly, and I could have sworn I'd heard him whisper "You're welcome."  
  
--------------------  
  
Aw what a sweet ending! I know it's really short, but soccer game's on soon and I have to get dressed, since we're having company over. Ja Ne!  
  
-Fourth Child Of Destiny- 


	6. Confession Of The Past

Yes, I am back again! This chapter is real short, but this is only Part One. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I know it's obvious, I do not own Inuyasha. No duh . . .

Warning: Might be considered an OOC Sesshoumaru.

Will You Forget Me? Chapter Six: Confession Of The Past

"We are almost there," Sesshoumaru said, in a monotone voice. "My home is not too far."

Kagome walked calmly, a few steps behind Sesshoumaru. Jaken and An-Un closed the march, far behind as always. Kagome, taking advantage of the situation, decided to open a conversation.

"So, Sesshoumaru," she started, "if I may call you that?" She saw him nod, and knowing she got his attention, continued. "How long have you been lord of this kingdom?"

"Two-hundred years ago, "Sesshoumaru's voice drifted away and Kagome made an effort to catch up to him, to listen more closely, "my father died in the battle against Takemaru, leaving two orphans and a human wench behind. I am sure you remember him and S'ounga. I, of course, being the pureblood heir and first born, inherited the western lands. I was nothing back then. Perhaps a little under your age in human years when I came to the throne. One-hundred years old in demon years, fifteen in human. It was . . . difficult. Both humans and demons were expecting things from me. I was thirsty for power, and being in control was what I loved most. Years went by, and one day one of Father's counsels brought Inuyasha to me."

I was cruel to him." He paused and for a spilt second, Kagome could see the pain and the regret the taiyoukai felt in his amber pools. "I took out all my fury on him. In my eyes, he was the reason my father was dead. I guess I forgot my father was HIS father also. I am afraid I forgot he was my brother. As soon as he was old enough, he ran away." He sighed. "I did not follow him, nor did I send anyone to look for him. I let him go out on his own and eventually he fell in love and got himself into that deal with Naraku. I never saw him again until I came in search for Father's tomb. I was still as power hungry as ever, and I came in look for Tessusaiga." He smiled in a melancholic way and gripped Tenseiga. "Father had left me Tenseiga. He asked me if I had anything or anyone I wanted to protect. And back then, I did not. So, when Inuyasha got Tessusaiga I was upset."

I felt like Father had left everything to him, without even knowing him. I had been there by his side and had gotten nothing. It was not until much later I realized all I had; a kingdom to look after and my kin. My kith and kin . . ."

"Oh, Sesshoumaru . . ." Kagome whispered out when she saw his eyes water. But this was only for a moment, before his usual façade overshadowed his face. "We are here, Kagome. Welcome to the Western Lands." Kagome looked forward. There were green, grassy meadows everywhere. She could also see the various villages that spread as far as the eye could see. "It's beautiful." Kagome said. "I can see why you are so proud of these lands. I have only heard good things about the ruler of the Western Lands." She looked up and felt her breath hitched in her throat when he locked eyes with her.

"I suppose." He said curtly and walked off again. Kagome almost sighed as she followed suit. _There is so much I'll never understand about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. So much pain in both their pasts . . . both ambitious demons who didn't learn how to push their differences aside and fight together. I am sure there is more than meets the eye about those two. Like the time we fought that demon clan. Kouga and the wolf tribe came and helped us, but we won thanks to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They just talk big about hating each other._

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Two demon soldiers bowed respectfully. "Your advisors are in the 4th floor study, waiting your orders. Security is also set and ready for the arrival of the lords and deities." Sesshoumaru nodded and began climbing up the white marble stairs. As he did so, a few demons approached him and asked for his approval in different situations. Kagome stood still in the entrance, not knowing where to go. As if he had read her mind, Sesshoumaru turned around and faced her. "Rin will be with you soon, along with her nanny. She will tell you what to do. I shall see you later on tonight." Kagome bowed. "Arigato, Lord Sesshoumaru." He nodded and left through an elaborate shoji screen.

"Kagome- sama!" Rin called. Kagome smiled and bent down to hug the child. "Konnichiwa, Rin- chan. How are you?" Rin smiled. "Rin- chan is fine, Kagome- sama! Rin- chan brought her nanny." Kagome looked up. She was a cat demon, with long black hair gathered in a low ponytail and red cat-like eyes. She was good-looking for a demon her age. Kagome gave a short bow of her head. "My name is-"

"Kagome." The neko- youkai finished. "Little Rin talks about you all the time. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kagome- sama. I am Taka. Lord Sesshoumaru has assigned me to look after your stay. Please, follow me." Rin was taken away by another elderly cat youkai. Rin smiled and waved goodbye.

They walked down a long corridor that led through another pair of stairs. Down another corridor, then to the right until they reached another wing. "This extension of the castle was made my Lord Sesshoumaru. It is the guest wing, for trustworthy people. Lord Sesshoumaru's quarters are above these. Other lords and their ladies, along with their respective servants and counselors sleep on the other side of the castle. I am surprised that he has placed you here. You are the only human to ever sleep in this wing." Kagome looked surprised. "Here is your room."

It was very spacious, with a huge mattress and beautifully carved armoires and desks. There were two huge glass windows with a view to the ocean. "My things . . ." Kagome started. "Jaken will bring them to me. For now, make yourself comfortable until the tailor gets here." Taka said and turned around to leave. "Tailor?" Kagome asked. "Yes. Lord Sesshoumaru ordered a fitting for new kimonos for you. Is there anything else you need?" Taka asked, smiling. "No, I'm fine. Arigato, Taka- sama."

When Kagome heard the door close, she sighed. She unloaded all her weapons and sat on the windowsill looking out the ocean. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. _Where are you now? Are you with Kikyo somewhere, loving her and hating me? Has she finally put up with you enough and taken you to Hell? Are you looking for new ways to hurt me, Inuyasha? _There was a knock on the door and Kagome was pulled away from her brooding thoughts.

"Yes?" she called out softly. The door opened, revealing a lizard youkai. "Ah, you are as beautiful as the servants were commenting you were. Please, Lady Kagome if you could step over here so I can fit you . . ." Kagome smiled. "Yes, of course. Could you tell me what's going on? I heard something about the arrival of the lords." The demon began jotting down her measures. "Oh yes. It is the annual date for the Royal Counsel of Japan. All the lords and priests oh high rank join and discuss solutions for problems of the different compounds of villages. This year, it is Lord Sesshoumaru's turn to host the event."

Kagome smiled. "I see. When does it all start?" "Today, Miss Kagome. Well, I'm done here. Taka-sama will be here soon enough. It's been a pleasure meeting you." Kagome smiled. "The pleasure was mine, but I'm afraid I didn't get your name." "Saamaru, Lady Kagome." With a bow, he left the room and Kagome felt lonely again.

Cliffy! But we will know soon enough what will happen! Reviews equal more updates, so get reviewing!

JA NE!

Fourth Child of Destiny


End file.
